


Wish Gone Awry

by GlitterGunnerz



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Recovered Memories, Sarcasm, Sex, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGunnerz/pseuds/GlitterGunnerz
Summary: You wake up in Hyrule, much to your own faults and wishes. Though you find things puzzling when everyone there seems to know you already. Staying as a guest in Princess Zelda's castle, your adventure begins in discovering your unknown life in Hyrule you never knew you had, with the assistance of Zelda, Link, and the Champions themselves. Eventually to realize you shared more memories with a certain Rito champion over the rest. That's something you never expected.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"You've been playing for hours already. When you invited me over I didn't think this would happen." Your friend sighed, her head hanging off the edge of your bed. "I swear you're just like my brother. He played this game for days. I don't think I saw him for weeks."

Placing down your switch controller, you looked up at your friend, embarrassed at how long you had been playing. "Yeah, sorry. I don't know, it's just a really good game. Don't knock it till you try it." Jokingly handing her the controller, she shook her head, placing it down with her hand.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so. Now let's actually get up and do shit." Bouncing off the bed, she grabbed both of your hands, pulling you up from the ground in front of your tv. You knew she was right, and that fresh air would be best after playing for too long. Sometimes you wished you could be in a world like that. It may have not been perfect, but was this world any better? You pictured yourself surrounded by Link, Zelda, Purah, and all the other champions in the efforts to defeat Calamity Ganon, standing tall with a sword on your back ready to swing.

"You're doing it again." Snapping you out of your vision, your friend opened the door outside, greeted by the bright sunlight that hid behind your curtains all day. "Be like the rest of us and create your daydream scenarios before you sleep. Sometimes I imagine I meet Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts and he falls madly in love with me." You saw the twinkle in her eye as you walked beside her, chuckling at her while shaking your head.

"I dunno, it just seems..more fun to live in a world like that. Would it be crazy of me to wish to live there? In Hyrule? I know it sounds weird but it's like I'm meant to be there." Overexaggerating yourself just a little, your friend stood in front of you, placing both hands on your shoulders.

"Look." She spoke, looking deep in your eyes. "It's cute to see you so involved in a video game. But trust me, it'll diminish the more you play it. Every gamer goes through it. Sure, you'll still love the game, but wishing to live there is exaggerating. You're addicted!" She smiled while teasing you, but you couldn't help but think she was wrong. You've played a million video games before, but none made you feel like this one did. To wake up in the fields of Hyrule, swimming with Mipha, having deep talks with Urbosa, Link teaching you how to swordfight, and even Revali, who would take you on flights. Though knowing his personality, you doubt he would even be okay with that. You couldn't help but smirk.

"I see your point." You lied. "But that would be my biggest wish right now. If I go missing, assume Hylia herself has come down to take me." You joked, your friend laughing at your ridiculous comment.

You both continued your day, or at least what was left of it. Shopping in your local district drained the hell out of you, but you deemed it necessary after locking yourself up in the room all day. As the day passed, and the sky got darker, you couldn't help but feel excitement to return to your game to defeat your last Divine Beast. Vah Naboris was calling your name, and you were prepared. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? And don't stay up too late. Not like you'll listen." She pinched your nose jokingly, twitching your face at her.

"You know I can't keep promises." Winking at her, you shut your apartment door behind you, sliding off your shoes. 

Leaning your head against the door, you released a long sigh, pulling your hair out of the bun you had worn all day. Your room was dark when you launched yourself onto the bed, feeling exhausted from what felt like a long day. Your arms sprawled across the bedspread, you looked up at your ceiling, as the thoughts flooded your brain. What were you doing with your life? What was your purpose? You were only in your 20's, so you had cut yourself some slack, but since high school, you've never been able to figure yourself out. Shitty relationships, your parents kicking you out, working a dead end job. Was that really what you wanted? Your eyes felt heavy, unsure if it was from emotions or your exhaustion, letting yourself drift off into an imaginary world you knew you would never be apart of.

You ended up falling asleep, refusing to open your eyes to the bright sun. Did you forget to close your curtains? You always had them shut, so that wasn't even a considerable option. Your bed felt softer than usual, and had a very...earthy scent. You felt a tickle on your arm, immediately jolting you awake to shoo a beetle off you. You sat up, bewildered at where you had suddenly found yourself. Was this a prank? This had to be your friend's doing. 

"She's over here!" You heard a loud voice approaching nearby, your vision still blurry from waking up in a bright environment. You studied everything, from the fresh pine scent of the trees, the prickly grass underneath you, and the air was considerably warm. This must have been a prank. You watched as a group of men approached you, looking down at you curiously.

"I woke up and she was just laying there! Should I alert the royal guards?" Huh? Royal guards? Where the hell were you?

"You sure she didn't sneak in? The castle is heavily guarded. There's no way she could get in unless the Princess herself invited her." At this point their words wouldn't sink in. This had to be some sort of sick roleplay you had been kidnapped into. Someone must have heard you talking about the game outside.

"Okay, this is getting weird." You spoke, standing up as they jolted, pointing their spears towards you. You held your hands up to dignify you weren't a threat. "Look, I have no idea how I got here. And this is just crazy. If this is some joke, then please bring me home."

They looked at each other puzzled, and back at you as they examined your clothing. Still wearing your black tights and white tee, now covered in dirt, your hair messily sitting on your shoulders. Pulling a loose twig from your locks, you looked back at them. They definitely had Hylian armor on, similar to the game. If this was a joke...it seemed much too intricate. That's when your words echoed in your head.

"Would it be crazy of me to wish to live there? In Hyrule?"

"...SHIT! Oh my god!" You held your head as you paced back and forth quickly, realizing that this was no joke. You felt like you were in a very vivid dream, but it was real. You were here. You actually were in Hyrule. Unplanned. How was this even possible? Nobody would believe you. But you had to make up something to prevent them from throwing you in some sort of dungeon, or worse. You had to think of something.

"Oh! Uh...sorry." You scratched the back of your head, shyly looking back at them as they still pointed weapons at you. "I think I lost my...memory. Yeah, that's it. Can't remember a thing. Must have had a reason for coming here."

"Stop!" A familiar voice shouted out, making it's way toward you. It was a soft voice, much like Zelda's. Sure enough it was, as you watched her run towards your direction, making eye contact with you. And behind her...was Link. You couldn't believe what you were looking at.

"Leave her be." Zelda held up her hand, approaching your side. Examining your appearance, she looked troubled, straightening up a stray hair. "My goodness...I haven't seen you in forever. Maya...is that you?"

Seen in forever? And she knows my name? Okay, this was getting too weird. And you were going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

You still couldn't figure it out. But there wasn't much to figure. You were here, and you apparently had a life in Hyrule. You didn't know what was real, or what life you originally had. But you hadn't cared. You hadn't known why you felt such a strong connection to the game, but this explained it all. You were in Hyrule castle, Zelda standing before you with her hand below her chin. Link stood beside her, alongside several other guards and the king himself.

"You were gone." Zelda spoke softly. "We truly thought you had died after you didn't return in these short months." You were surprised at her words, wondering what had happened to have your existence erased for such a long time. Was time frozen here? Why hadn't the Calamity happened already? And where were the Champions? You had so many questions you hoped would be answered as quickly as they could.

"I wish I could explain." You responded, lowering your head. "I must have found my way here somehow. But I'm really glad I did." Taking Zelda's hand, she seemed surprised. "But I think all I say right now is that it's such an honor to meet you. And King Rhoam, it is a pleasure." You got on one knee, and suddenly, they began to chuckle at your sudden formalities. You looked over at Link who was just smiling at you, King Rhoam standing up from his throne. He held out his hand to help you up.

"You musn't reintroduce yourself Maya. It was I who appointed you as our dame after all." Motioning to a guard at his side to assist in a matter, he left the room, causing confusing to stir up yet again in you. You could of sworn he said "dame."

"Woah, woah. I...was a Dame? Me? I can barely handle a kitchen knife." Astonished, you looked down at your hands, supposedly that once wielded a sword. But something on your arm caught your eye that you didn't notice before. A puncture scar? You had never had this before. It almost looked as if something, or someone, had struck you. Zelda caught you staring at your wound, placing her hand on your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you.

"Link, please if you may, bring in the champions. They'll want to know of her arrival." Link nodding at Zelda's request, he left the throne room into the large hallway. "Maya, we kept this. In case you were to return again. But we weren't sure."

The guard whom had left earlier had returned, opening a velvet case, in which lay a bow and arrow. It shimmered brightly, made of what appeared to be pure silver. The grip had been wrapped with some sort of red rope, contrasting the silver quite nicely. Was this yours? You were an archer? You had never shot a bow in your life, let alone, held one. How the hell were you supposed to use this thing? 

"It's yours. Well, an older one anyways. Your new one must have been lost in your journey, id assume." Zelda looked up at her father, nodding in approval with a gentle smile on his face. "It may not help much, but if you're able to recall anything by holding it, it's worth a try."

Your hand gently ran over the base of the bow, taking it into both hands hesitantly. They were slightly shaking, but nothing came to your mind as you held it. No sudden brain zaps, dramatic flashbacks...nothing. You needed anything to guide you in what this life held for you, and were starting to get impatient.

"Ah great of you all to join us." King Rhoam's voice loudly echoed the hall, watching Link walk back into the room, a group of four individuals behind him. 

They stood before you, and your eyes ripped away from your new bow and pushed away your intrusive thoughts. You recognized each and every one of them. The smaller Zora was Mipha, and boy, was she cuter in real life. Urbosa was of course, beautiful as ever, her red locks pulled back into a long ponytail, standing taller than the others. Daruk was just as you imagined, intimidating at first, but had a kind heart. Then there was Revali, seemingly, the cocky one of the group. He was a mystery to you, since he seemed hard to figure out. But from what you knew, he hated Link. Did that mean he hated you too?

"You all remember Maya, yes?" Zelda brought you forward, standing from behind with both hands on your shoulders. 

"Of course." Mipha hesitantly spoke up, stepping slightly forward. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Gotten yourself into trouble again, I'd assume?" Revali stepped forwards, examining you much harder than the others. His eyes wandered to the wound on your arm, an odd look of melancholy. 

"You're just as rude as ever." You spit out, covering your mouth at your sudden rudeness. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You still seem to choose your words distastefully." Revali clicked his tongue at you. "You leave for such a long time, expecting us to carry these burdens ourselves?" You felt your fists clench at his behavior, but you should of predicted this from Revali himself. He was an ass. But you couldn't help but have a fire in you to fight back with him.

"Ignore him Maya." Urbosa approached you, tucking your hair behind your ear. "Regardless of how long you were gone, it's great to see you again. We thought we lost you."

Your face began to flush, realizing how charismatic she was. "T-Thank you...I appreciate the _KIND_ words." You emphasized the word, peering over Urbosa's shoulder to glare at Revali, rolling his eyes at you. Looking back at him, suddenly, your head began to throb. You released yourself from Urbosa's grasp, as she looked down at you puzzled.

Your temples felt like they were crushing into your brain. Your face began to heat up, and you could only take your face into your hands. You fell onto your knees, hearing Zelda's distant voice, and the shadows of the others gathering around you.

* * *

_"Tch, you're too impulsive. In what universe did you think it was a good idea to take on all of them at once?" A soft hand...? A bandage being wrapped around your arm?_

_"Excuse me for trying to help. You were surrounded. Did you expect me to just leave you there?" An arrow was pulled out of your arm as you winced in pain, allowing him to assist your wound._

_"Next time, let me handle what I have to do. I don't need another Link trying to prove themselves worthy."_

_"Must you always be so impudent?! You ego would be that hurt to receive the help of others? I'm guessing you'll have no problem when I leave then."_

_"...Leaving? For what purpose?"_

* * *

"Maya!" Zelda's voice brought you back to reality, almost as if you were in a dream like state. Everyone was gathered around you, but your gaze only focused on one of the people looking down at you. His wings were crossed over his chest, and you could only feel anger rising up in you. Standing up on your feet like a newborn deer, Zelda kept a hold on your arm to assist you, but you didn't need it.

"You..." You pushed your index finger into Revali's chest, watching him stumble back in confusion. "You are really an asshole!" You heard a stifled laugh from Urbosa, Zelda elbowing her gently. Showing Revali your wounded arm, you stared up at him with fire in your eyes. "I tried to help you in that field....and you acted like you didn't care? You're just as cocky as I thought." 

"What are you on about?" He raised his voice only slightly, looking back at Zelda for assistance. "Has she lost her mind?"

"I wouldn't put it that way...but yes. She has no memories of her time here." Zelda confirmed. "Everyone...Maya came back this morning with no memories of myself, Link, or all of you. So we'll have to assist in any way possible."

Revali looked down at you indifferently, then suddenly looked down to the ground. "No memories? Guess that makes things easier for me." He started to walk away, until you decided to follow him, for unknowing reasons. 

"Nonono, I don't think so." You stopped in front of him. "For some reason, when I looked at you, I retrieved a memory. So if you're the key to figuring this out, then you can't avoid me forever." Shaking his head at you, he stepped around, but you refused to let him go.

"Just like old times." Zelda murmured to Urbosa, looking back at the both of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience what the night hours of Hyrule have to offer, and what better way to do this than soaring through the sky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I really can't tell if the chapters are an okay length, or if you would like them longer. I'm never opposed to writing longer stories, so I'd love to know your thoughts! Thank you. :)

Revali had been quick to avoid you, brushing off his ignorance and turning your focus onto more pressing matters. Your life here. You wanted all your memories back so desperately that you couldn't bare to keep having these minor flashbacks. You wondered if Purah could be of any help. Though she only dealt with ancient technology revolving around the Divine Beasts, it made you wonder if there was any sort of device she could create. You were probably expecting that to be an easy solution. But you could accept your life was here now. You hadn't desired going back to your other life, if you could even call it a life. 

You had finally managed to bathe yourself, ridding yourself of the debris and dirt. Zelda had been kind enough to lend you a white nightgown, much too regal for your own tastes, but it would have to do until you had time to visit Kakariko or Hateno for some new clothing. You assumed the armor you wore regularly was lost in your journey. But hell, at least now you could choose your own. Who knows what your taste was like? Sighing at how busy your brain had been, you collapsed in your bed, but couldn't help but have the fear that if you fell asleep, you would wake up in that other world. You didn't want that.

"Ugh...what the hell is going on with me." You murmured to yourself, placing your hand upon your forehead. 

"Now you understand what I've been thinking this whole time." You jolted at a voice near your open door, the moonlight seeping through your windows bright enough to see a blue feathered figure, his eyes being the clear giveaway. You scoffed at his smart comment.

"What are you even still doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Rito Village?" You groggily sat up, your legs hanging off the edge of the bed, his elbow resting against the doorframe. His eyes widened only slightly when realizing you had known where he lived.

"So you remember where I live but nothing else?" Not answering your question, he just looked at you blankly, up and down until averting his gaze. "Most of us stay here now and then. Could you imagine if something were to happen and I wasn't there? It would be disastrous." There it was again, and you sighed, getting up from the bed to face him.

"Why does it seem like I've interacted with you way more than anyone else today? You're like a pain in my side." You half teased and spoke seriously, a small grin on your face. "Wait..were we lovers in my past life?!" You joked again.

You could of sworn you saw his feathers puff out in embarrassment, and if Rito's could blush, he was. "Hmph, me? A champion doesn't have time for a love life. You yourself should know that. But that doesn't change the fact at how many women back home desired my company."

"You just always find a way to bring the conversation around back to you huh?" Shaking your head at him, you flopped yourself back on your bed, staring up at the ceiling. You could see him in your side vision start to exit the room., subconsciously opening your mouth.

"Wait." You blurted out, covering your mouth. He turned over his shoulder to look at you, puzzled. "What?" Was all he responded with. You felt like your throat had closed up suddenly, a rosy flush appearing on your face, trying your best to hide it.

You lowered your head to stare at your feet, kicking them back at forth. You heard his footsteps approach you closer, and looked up to meet his gaze. He raised one eyebrow at you, and you shot your gaze back down. 

"F-Forget I said that! I don't even know why I blurted that out. You can go now." Pointing to the door, you stood up from the bed, approaching the balcony doors for some fresh air. But you could see in your side view he hadn't bothered to left, just had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know," Breaking his silence eased your anxious mind a little. "It's funny, you say your memories have vanished, yet your behaviors are exactly the same." Was this an attempt of him trying to be nice, or a smartass in his own way? You made no deal out of it, turning back to face him, raising an eyebrow curiously at his statement.

"The same? In what way? And why do you seem to know more about me than the others here?" You asked, both of you keeping a strong eye contact with one another. 

"I never stated that I did." For some reason you felt a sting in your chest from that comment.

"Then why say such a thing? You wouldn't have told me that unless you knew me in some sort of way. I just thought I'd ask." You felt as if you were carrying the conversation. Why was he here anyways? If he hadn't desired to speak with you, then why talk with you?

He was silent for a moment, looking away as if he was thinking to himself. You could tell he knew and remembered things about you. He was your best shot at remembering anything. You couldn't read the expression in his face, but it looked as if he was feeling something...

* * *

" _Y-You sure this is safe? I don't know-"_

_"If you're going to learn to shoot from higher up, who's better than me to show you?"_

_"But on your back? Up hundreds of feet in the air? Oh hell, I've already gotten this far. Let's go."_

* * *

"What..." You took smaller steps towards him as you heard a conversation play out in your head. But no headaches. No pain. Blurry vision. You could hear it. "I could of sworn I heard us talking?"

He made a 'tch' noise, tightening his grip into fists. He seemed not irritated with you but himself. Maybe you shouldn't have said anything about it. 

"Forget it, I was probably just reading too much into things."

There was a short pause between you two, wondering if you had made him upset, or if he hadn't bothered to help you at all. You watched his eyes move to the doors that lead outside, his shoulders rose and lowered as he took a deeper breath. You wanted this awkward silence to end, trying to think of something to say to him. Fortunately, he was able to end the silence. 

"Let's go." Was all he said.

"Huh?" You jolted at his sudden words, walking out to your balcony doors, swinging the doors open. "Go where? It's after midnight already."

"Enough with the questions. Are you coming or not?" He responded, as you followed him out to the balcony. It was a warm night, and you would of felt stupid to not take advantage of your time here. You took a deep breath as he motioned for you to climb onto him, your stomach tied in knots. Fiddling with your fingers, you hesitantly held onto him, making contact with him for the first time. You felt how soft he was, how neatly his braids were tied, and you couldn't lie, he had a beauty to him.

You had no time to change your mind as he jumped off the balcony, the wind almost throwing you off if you didn't hold on tighter. You shut your eyes tightly, your chest pressing into his back, gripping onto him for what seemed like dear life. The wind made a mess of your hair, blowing it out of your face. With time, you began to open your eyes, in what seemed like you were in a dream world.

The stars were able to glimmer more brightly than the light polluted skies you were used to. You could see the top of the mountains, covered in snow. A volcano distant in the background, a fiery hue around it. Crickets were restless as they chirped in the quiet night. You felt the smile growing on your face as you soared, feeling less awkward and more free. You wanted to reach your arms out, to take it all in. You had to tell yourself that probably wasn't the best idea.

"Why does this feel so familiar? Did we do this a lot?" You asked, wondering on what his response would be. He focused on the sky in front of him, though still listening to you.

"You're not much with a bow if you can't shoot from a far distance. Someone had to teach you, and of course, who better than myself?" You leaned into him closer to hear his words, already used to his conceited patterns.

"So why didn't you ask me to bring my bow then?" You inquired, voice raised slightly.

He was silent for a moment, taking a sharper turn around a mountain, causing you to grip tighter. He still hadn't answered, figuring he just hadn't heard you.

But he did.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Zelda approached your empty room, bed untouched. "I had known she always favored the night, but I hope she didn't put herself in danger." Standing by Urbosa, they stood in the doorway of your room. Urbosa placed a hand on her friends shoulder, a warm smile worn on her face.

"Hmm.. she's gone. Revali's wandered off. Doesn't this look a little familiar?"

Upon realizing what Urbosa was signifying, she gently giggled, looking back at her.

"They always did have a chemistry I would never understand." Zelda spoke briefly before they left the doorway. 


End file.
